Steve Austin VS Andre the Giant
by gabriel ricard
Summary: A brutal no DQ rematch from the infamous 90 man battle royal!


A Pro Wrestling Fan Fic

Stone Cold Steve Austin VS Andre the Giant-No DQ Match

Written By Gabe Ricard

Here is a rematch to the 90-man battle royal between the winner; Andre the Giant and the last man eliminated Stone Cold Steve Austin. Not much else to say ( Lucky you) so without anything else enjoy the match and be sure to review.

After being eliminated by Andre in the 90 man battle royal only a month earlier, Austin received the rematch he had asked for following his elimination and got in front of 20,000 plus in the St. Louis Kiel Center. As Andre came out of his corner. Austin came out and the two locked up with Andre pushing Austin into a corner then standing back. As he did, Austin came out and fired in some lefts and rights trying to daze Andre Austin wound back for another punch but, Andre was able to catch it and send the Texas Rattlesnake reeling with a left. Austin came back and got another left which sent him to the mat. Andre grabbed Austins house and drove it into the canvas the ran back and dropped an elbow on Stone Cold covered and got a two count. Andre picked up Austin and whipped him into the corner and walked over slowly as soon as he was in range Austin got some kicks to the throat in then, laid in some chops and ran the ropes and hit a clothesline, which did little damage. Austin ran the ropes again but this time, Andre went for a clothesline which Austin ducked and drop kicked Andre in the back of the head which sent him into the corner.

Austin grabbed the massive head of Andre and drove in into the turnbuckle several times before Andre stumbled back and seeing the advantage Austin climbed onto the second turnbuckle and went for a double ax handle but Andre caught him in a bear hug. Andre wrenched the brutal hold in for over three minutes before Austin was able to get his arms free and began throwing an number of punches in an effort to get the big man to release the bear hug. Finally when Andre was near the ropes, Austin kept pummeling him until Andre lost his balance and fell over the top rope and to the outside along with Austin.

Austin was first to his feet. Grabbing a steel chair and nailing Andre in the back with it then getting behind him and choking him with it. When he was done he gave Andre another shot with the chair for good measure then. Austin then grabbed the steel steps, and charged at Andre who got to his feet and kicked the steps into Austins face busting him open. Andre stomped down Stone Cold as he tried to get up then scooped him up and dropped him throat first on the guard rail. As Austin lay on the guard rail Andre the Giant leaned back and dropped an elbow on Austin then picked him up and rolled him into the ring, then followed, covered but only got a two count. Frustrated Andre slapped a sleeper on Austin which he held in for a couple minutes before the referee lifted Austin's hand up once, then twice and just when he let go Austin's hand stayed in the air and with the crowd rallying behind him, Austin miraculously got to his feet. He was then was able to drive some elbows into Andres midsection which managed to knock the wind out of him!

Austin ran the ropes and went for his Lou Thez press but Andre caught it and drove Austin back down to the canvas with a power bomb, Andre held Austins shoulders down, but still only got a two count. Frustrated Andre picked up Steve Austin and slammed him down. Then ran the ropes and dropped a leg on Austin covered. Austin didn't kick out out but had enough sense to put his foot on the ropes and break the count. Andre whipped Austin into the corner and went for a splash but Austin ducked out of the way, spun Andre around, and nailed him with a bulldog. Stone Cold covered but still only got a two count. Austin finally had regained the advantage and began pounding the hell out of Andre and when he was done Andre was bleeding as well! Austin climbed to the top and drove an elbow down on Andre as he got to his feet which got Andre caught in the ropes! 

Steve Austin became a frenzied dog after Andre got caught in the ropes stomping his chest and head. Finally Andre got out and was resting throat first on the bottom rope. Austin rolled to the outside grabbed a steel chair and cracked it over Andres head then grabbed his head and brought it down throat first on the ropes.

Austin rolled into the ring waited for Andre to get to his feet then jumped in the air and went for a stunner but in similar fashion to the battle royal Andre the Giant caught it and drove Austin down with an atomic drop. Andre, having used nearly his entire repertoire looked to finish Austin off when the lights went out! When the lights came on "American Badass" began to play as The Undertaker stood in the center of the ring with a steel chair!

Undertaker was expected to nail Austin but instead nailed Andre! Causing Andre to fall like a big redwood. Undertaker left just as quickly and Austin covered but Andre STILL managed to kick out! Austin and Andre both got up and began trading blows when Andre went for a big right, but Austin ducked and hit the stunner! Austin hooked the leg of the 7-foot monster and got the win!

Time: 16:23

Winner: Stone Cold Steve Austin

After the match despite Undertakers interference Andre shook Austins hand and left to an ovation as Austin slammed back a few steveweisers to an even larger ovation!

End

Coming Soon: Bret Hart VS Mick Foley-Falls Count Anywhere!

That's it for my second story of this type. I have many more and after a few more of these one match fan fics I'll get into the actual supercards which will feature wrestlers past and present, every major championship and much more! So stay tuned and thanks for reading.


End file.
